HANA KAGARI
by mistressinwaiting
Summary: -In which, Sakura was supposed to have a twin…


-In which, Sakura was supposed to have a twin…

* * *

**Yay! My 31st fanfic and my 15th oneshot! This story is named after the song by Yumi Shizukusa, and the lyrics are also from that song. And from the lyrics, I hope you guys can tell who I'm using the song for. I think it's a bit crappy, but I hope you guys do enjoy it!**

* * *

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

❤❀~Hana Kagari~❀❤

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

* * *

_The flame of my nearly-forgotten memories_

_Begins to light_

_Like a firefly, it makes you_

_Seem so precious to me_

* * *

It wasn't supposed to happen like that. She was supposed to _dodge_. Not only that, but the jutsu hadn't even been at its strongest—in fact, it had been at its _weakest_. It didn't even pierce through her skin or hurt her in any way that would leave long-lasting or everlasting effects. It had only started out as a small sparring session . . . so how in the world did it leave Sakura in a coma?

Sasuke blamed himself, despite the spectators—Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, and Yamato's—arguments that his jutsu was _too weak _to even leave a bruise or a burn, despite Tsunade telling him that it wasn't even _his jutsu _that put her in a coma, and despite Ino telling him that Sakura had been going downhill into a depression that whole week and was _not taking care _of herself well enough.

As the beeping sound of the monitor continued with its slow steadiness, Sasuke gazed at Sakura's sleeping form. Even though she looked peaceful now, even though she seemed like the perfect angel, he knew something was bothering her so bad that left her a lifeless doll for the whole week. From day one, from Monday, Sakura had been so distracted. She didn't even notice when someone was talking to her. She wouldn't even dare to smile. On day three, she lost her appetite. She only touched her food once, _once_, or not at all before giving it to Naruto or just leaving it on the table. On day five, she had begun to lose sleep. She kept dozing off, _always_ dozing off. It became so bad that Tsunade put her on leave from the hospital and from missions. Now, on day seven, she hadn't even known what she was doing or what she did. She didn't even have the energy to fight back. In fact, she didn't even _move_ when Sasuke released the small fireball. She just watched it as it came closer and closer. And when it hit her, she fell to the floor, and she didn't wake up.

* * *

_How long will that faint nostalgic scent_

_Burn in my heart...?_

_Flickering cherry blossom bonfire_

_Please convey my longing_

_Though we chose different paths_

_My heart is still calling for you_

* * *

It was three days now—three days since Sakura went into her deep sleep. Sasuke had not left the hospital room _at all_, let alone leave her side. He just watched over her like a hawk. Even Naruto didn't stay as long as he did. Naruto stayed long, yes, but he left when Hinata told him to for his sake. It wasn't healthy staying there, not sleeping and not eating. And that was what Sasuke was doing. So now, Konoha 11—all thanks to Naruto's big mouth—came routinely to check up on him and Sakura, bringing with them food and water (and sometimes, a new set of clothes for the Uchiha).

Though all of Konoha 11 and their sensei came daily, the three that came around the most were Naruto (of course), Hinata with him, and Ino. In the beginning, it had been a bit awkward with Hinata and Ino around but, after a while, they all began chatting about things—usually about things that might have bothered Sakura that week. However, they could never find a good enough reason.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

Sakura woke up a week later. She woke up on her birthday, first thing in the morning around 3:29. Her eyes fluttered open, and the first thing she saw was him. And when he realized she was awake, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her. She felt him shake, his hold on her almost suffocating but enough to tell her that he had been worried sick. She returned his hug.

"Sorry," she apologized, burying her head in his shoulder. "Was I asleep for long?"

He didn't answer her at first but then sighed, nodding his head with a quiet "Ah."

She asked for the day, he told her, and she seemed to fall back into her depression. He wanted to ask her what was wrong but, before he could, she asked—no, _pleaded_ with—him to take her to Yuigahama beach.

* * *

_I'm not as strong_

_As you think_

_I've kept my hair long like it was that day_

_Because you said you liked it…_

* * *

They had left before the sun had completely risen, before telling anyone. Sasuke knew they all would probably be worried, but he left a note—a simple "_She's awake. Be back soon_." He could only hope that the dobe wouldn't get any dirty thoughts. As he journeyed through the forest, he kept glancing back at the girl on his back. She was still the same as before—dozing off now and then, not even smiling the tiniest of bits. Though he wouldn't dare admit it, he was disappointed. During that whole time she was in her coma (and the week before), he had missed her smile. He had anticipated it once she woke up and saw him there, but it would seem to him that her problem was a lot more than what met the eye. Just really what happened to make Sakura so depressed? He spent the whole journey racking his brain for the answer. It couldn't have been something he did, could it?

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

They reached the seashore just as the sun was beginning to rise above the horizon. It was a beautiful sight—Sakura probably thought so because, once they got there, she just stood on the sandy shore, feeling the waves roll in and out on her bare feet and staring into the distance. At times, she'd sigh, closing her eyes and holding her hands close to her chest almost in a praying manner.

It was during this time, Sasuke realized, that Sakura was at her most beautiful but also at her most saddest and loneliest. He wondered why she wouldn't smile, the most common question of the week coming back to mind. What exactly was troubling her so to make her like this?

* * *

_Hold me tight, don't ever let me go_

_Make me forget everything_

_Flickering cherry blossom bonfire_

_Our shadows overlap as they get closer_

_My overflowing love will melt the snow_

_And I'll finally get to see you_

_And then..._

* * *

They stayed for the whole day, and they decided to stay for the night. Right now, Sasuke was fishing for their dinner, and Sakura . . . she was still the same, still as distant and still reflecting over that mysterious dilemma. Even after dinner, Sasuke still couldn't figure out her problem. Just what was on her mind? He didn't want to ask her about it, for fear of upsetting her even further. And so, he waited for her to tell him. He didn't know if she would. It was a long shot, but he trusted her. And in time, she finally spoke.

"Would things have been different if today was the anniversary of my death and the day of her birth…?" she had started with. She seemed as though she'd cry, but the tears didn't come out, making her spring green eyes watery.

Sasuke didn't say anything as Sakura dozed off into her thoughts again, her eyes staring at the bonfire. He had no idea who she spoke off, and he had no idea if she'd continue.

But she sighed and went on. "She was supposed to be my younger sister… Her name was supposed to be Hotaru, Haruno Hotaru… She was supposed to be my _twin_ sister…"

Now that was surprising… Sasuke's eyes almost widened. Sakura had a sister? A twin? Since when?

"But she couldn't even live 'til she was a day old…" She hugged her knees, burying her head—her held-back tears bursting from her eyes. "And I didn't even know until a few weeks ago… I've lived my life for eighteen years, healing people and helping them… And yet . . . I've started my life as a sinner… My sister's life was exchanged for mine… What kind of an older sister am I? I've cost my younger sister her life… No matter what, I can't forgive myself for that… If only I could go back in time and switch myself with her, maybe then…"

"Then _what_?" the Uchiha asked. "Sure, you'd save your sister, but could you guarantee her life would be as good as yours now?"

"What?" Sakura lifted her head, her red eyes staring at him with query.

"Your life now is only as good as it is now because you are _you_, you are Haruno Sakura—the only kunoichi of Team 7, apprentice of the legendary sucker Tsunade, and best medic nin in Konoha." Sasuke explained, combing her hair behind her ear. "Even if your sister were to take your place, could she live up to all your achievements? Could she be _you_?"

"But still she—"

"Yes, granted that if she did come to be the kunoichi on Team 7, Naruto and I would see her as a sister, but I wouldn't see her as I see you…" He caressed her cheek, causing her face to turn red and her lips to twist into a small smile. It was then that Sasuke realized he had never seen her prettier.

* * *

_I'll make a wish on the cherry blossom bonfire_

_That you'll tell me you won't leave me alone_

_That this warmth in my hand_

_Is not a dream..._

* * *

**Yay! Done! I think I could have done better, but I was rushing through some parts… Now should I continue this? Hm… I wonder… Well, thank you for taking the time to read this and please review!**


End file.
